Portenasu
Portenasu is a generation on which symbolizes portals, future and curiosity. Contains *Lucky colors - Purple, Beige, Red, Blue *Generation years - 2004, 2007, 2010, 2013, 2016 *Generation months - May, August, October *Symbolizes - portals, future, curiosity, civics, gaming, friendship, heftiness, art, science *Symbols - wolf, dragon, cat, rabbit, raccoon, squirrel, pawprint, spiral shape History When Kassy was 10, she was taken a pet dog named Kumizeii. There was a PCCI certificate in an envelope transferred to another envelope. The PCCI envelope is empty, but then Kassy created an article made out of paper named "The Huggle Times" for some PCCI specials. From Febuary 2013 from now, PCCI has evolved into a portal club campus. But then her dog was gone, and got a rabbit named Bombom. In ways, there is a PCCI blog on Facebook. Gladly the founder got her Facebook account. How Dogs became PCCI Sidekicks at 2015 After the days being a fan club, dogs are taking onto the PCCI fan club! That's right, Adorabeezle Winterpop is believing her dog is on live! PangPang joined too. And they had a portal run. On June 28, TT and Adorabeezle Winterpop came with their dogs. Because Ringo is kinda now Adorabeezle's dog right now, but babysitting Ringo is LAME. Classifiying Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush Racers When the times after the dogs arrived at July 2015, the Sugar Rush Racers are getting dogs (especially Jubileena Bing Bing, who wants a dog) to be PCCI fans. And then believing on Vanellope, she has no dog or sidekick, but is the president of Sugar Rush. On PCCI Fan Club, there should be NO glitches to be a PCCI fan, but Vanellope came to PCCI for fun, cause all Wreck-It Ralph fans say that Vanellope ISN'T A GLITCH (Except for Turbo, cause he hates Vanellope), and every PCCI fans care about Vanellope, being the president of PCCI. How President Vanellope had Came through PCCI in 2015 At sure Vanellope was the president of Sugar Rush, she was about to go on the Box Dimension. After when she goes in the PCCI community, she was now the president of the Box Dimension. Huggle Punkd As you know, this is a subcommunity of PCCI. Henry and Pork Chop used to beat the Peep Squad. But those peeps were now Nougetsia's powers. And when Kassy explored the legends of the Robot Squads, she discovered; Poop Squad and Whatta Squad. So her old books were located in her room. 2016 of PCCI At January 2016, PCCI had a country named Boxenia. At the year end of 2015, Sweetmany is invading Boxenia. Said the founder of PCCI to stop Vanellope from being a president, as a replacement to Portilliam Kaboomster. Then in the day of May 2, 2016, Vanellope enjoys continuing being the president of Sugar Rush. She usually dared herself to dance Kung Fu Fighting. When Huggle Times 2 existed, Vanellope gave up to be the presdient of PCCI. Because Boxenia was reporting Canpootians not to be a part of the PCCI community. But Portilliam pitied Adorabeezle Winterpop to stay with them because she found a lost box from Sweetmany. Adorabeezle told to Vanellope, she begun mating with Portilliam, but just her free time. Vanellope continued being with Wreck-It Ralph and started to race again. As you know, PCCI is a great community of dogs and boxes. Its a good portal fan club in a statement that the company of PCCI is found in Sweden and Norway. On 2016, New Huggle Times 2 came. The Emergency Box will be Adorabeezle's hero spaceship. 2017 of PCCI Dogs wouldn't be a good type of work for Boxenia, so Kassy changed the PCCI into Portenasu, a generation of portal and law and a community of politic curiosity. Category:Portenasu Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017